


Party

by Toad_Town



Series: Dads [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dad Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Freshman D.Va, Hana does not like parties, M/M, Party, Suburban AU, brief chatfic segment, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toad_Town/pseuds/Toad_Town
Summary: Right now, Hana would rather be anywhere other than this party.





	Party

The music’s too loud and the flashing lights pound against her eyes. Cigarette and marijuana smoke mingle in the air, forcing her to breathe through her mouth. She’s dying for something to drink, but she’s nervous about whatever’s in the few non-alcoholic options.

_ I’m a freshman in a junior’s party _ , she realizes. She checks the time. It’s barely 9:30. She doesn’t know how late the party’s going to go, but she doesn’t think she can even stand another half hour of this.

She pulls out her phone.  _ Dad can you come get me? _ The four minutes it takes for a response go agonizingly slow. One lifeless EDM song fades into a terrible rap song one of the juniors made. She desperately wishes she brought her headphones.

Her phone lights up with a notification from “COP DAD”

_ Why? Did something happen? _

Right after sending the text, Jack gets up to leave. “Hana wants me to pick her up,” he tells his husband.

“What’s wrong?”

Just before admitting he has no idea, his phone buzzes. “She says she just doesn’t want to be there. Apparently there’s a bunch of alcohol and some drugs.”

Jack sends a quick text back and Gabe sighs. “I knew we shouldn’t have let her go. She’s in ninth grade, Jack!”

“I doubt she’ll want to go next time.” he grabs the keys, takes something from the windowsill, and goes out the door.

_ COP DAD: Want me to take the cruiser, give them a little scare? _

She can’t help but giggle at that.  _ Lol no just take the minivan. _

Her phone immediately buzzes after sending it, her dad’s car giving her an automated response.  _ I’m driving right now. I’ll get back to you later. _

She breathes a sigh of relief. Just ten minutes and she can leave.

A couple minutes before he arrives, she starts getting ready to leave. She’s stopped at the door by a sophomore she recognizes from one of her classes. He’s on the football team, he’s barely passing the class they’re in together, and he reeks of axe and alcohol. And his name’s Scott. Hana knows nothing else about him.

“Hey, pretty great party, huh?”

“If you say so.”

He seems to realize she’s trying to get out of the door. “Hey, you’re not leaving already, are you?”

“Yeah, I was.”

He grabs her arm, and she starts to panic. “Come on downstairs, we’re gonna play spin the bottle.”

_ No no no no nonononono _

“Don’t touch me!” she pulls herself away.

“Ah, you’re no fun.”

He walks off, and she sprints out the door. Jack is just getting out the door, and she runs to hug him. “Dad! Thank you!”

He hugs her back, chuckling softly. “What’s funny?” she asks.

“Nothing, really. Just that for most girls your age, if their dad took them from a party at ten at night, she definitely wouldn’t run and hug them.”

He opens her door for her, and she climbs in. “I wasn’t a party kid when I was in high school, either. I just liked hanging with a small group.”

He turns on his playlist of music that she dubbed “dad music,” and she can’t help but roll her eyes.

“Open the glove compartment.” she does, and her headphones are inside.

“Dad, did I ever tell you you’re the best?”

“Maybe when you were a kid,” he chuckles. Her headphones are already on, and he hears faint K-pop.

She logs into discord from her phone, deciding that the rest of her night should be spent with people she actually likes.

_ D.Va: heya _

_ Lúcio: hello! _

_ Lúcio: weren’t you supposed to be busy tonight? _

_ D.Va: yeah there was this party _

_ D.Va: it sucked _

_ Lúcio: aw damn :( _

_ D.Va: where is everyone? _

_ Lúcio: Europe squad’s already asleep, probably _

_ Lúcio: Efi and her friends too _

_ Lúcio: Rest of my bandmates are out _

_ Lúcio: I don’t know where the hell the Junkers are _

_ Lúcio: And it looks like the rest of your squad is playing starcraft _

_ D.Va: Without their star player? _

_ D.Va: lol how’s that going? _

_ Cobra: NOT WELL, HANA _

_ Cobra: COME BACK _

_ D.Va: lol I’m on my way. _

_ Lúcio: So what made the party suck so bad? _

_ D.Va: I just didn’t want to be there. Music sucked and everyone was drunk and there was this creep. _

_ D.Va: IDK guess I’m just not a “party” girl. _

_ Lúcio: aw man ): _

_ D.Va: it’s ok I like you guys better anyway _

_ Lúcio: :D _

The car stops. Hana looks around, confused as to where they are and why it isn’t home.

She pulls one of her headphones to the side and turns to her dad.

“I know you wanted a fun night, so I didn’t want to bring you home just yet.” Her face lights up when she realizes they’re outside an ice cream parlor. She runs up to the window, where the smiling face of the owner greets her.

“Hi Ms. Zhou!”

“Good evening,” she says with a cantonese accent. “And hello, Mr. Morrison. I missed you two over the winter.”

“I was glad to see you’ve finally reopened,” Jack says. He orders a small milkshake, and Hana gets a large cup of bubblegum ice cream.

Her phone buzzes again.

_ Cobra: HANA WHERE ARE YOU? _

_ D.Va: I’m having ice cream with my dad _

_ D.Va: Fuck off _

_ D.Va: :) _

She pockets her phone, and digs in to her ice cream. Jack is reminded of when she was a kid, and smiles with nostalgia.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure I wrote this mostly because I want to go get ice cream with my mom ;_;


End file.
